1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device with a folded display.
2. Introduction
Flexible displays are gaining popularity. Some technologies involved in flexible displays include, for example: liquid crystal displays (LCD), light emitting diodes (LED), Organic LEDs (OLED), Electrophoretic displays (EPD), electronic ink and Gyricon.
Some flexible displays use flexible Organic LED display technology. There is a major interest and desire to commercialize such displays, for many use cases, such as in mobile devices, gaming, the enterprise, tablets, electronic devices, wristwatches and the like.
It is desirable to increase the display area and the number of display surfaces on an electronic device, such as a wireless communication device. Conventional displays are fabricated on glass substrates which shape and integration are limited by the singulation technology and rigidity. For example, if multiple displays are desired a number of independent displays need to be integrated on each desired surface.
There is a need to provide enhanced displays in electronic devices, which are cost effective and can be mass produced, to improve a user's experience.
It would be considered an improvement in the art, if an electronic device with folded display were developed.